


[podfic] Orphee et Eurydice

by inlovewithnight, reena_jenkins



Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy, Inception (2010), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Movie Fusion, M/M, Podfic, mindfuckery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-25
Updated: 2012-10-25
Packaged: 2017-11-17 00:58:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inlovewithnight/pseuds/inlovewithnight, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"We're very good, Mr. …Pete." Gabe smiles and crosses his legs, folding his hands over his knee. "The best in the business, which is why you came to us. You want a complicated extraction. We specialize in that."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Orphee et Eurydice

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Orphee et Eurydice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/182212) by [inlovewithnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inlovewithnight/pseuds/inlovewithnight). 



 

  
**Coverartist:** [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[**reena_jenkins**](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
  
 **Length:** 00:42:41  
  
 **Download link:** This podfic is available as an mp3 [**right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/%28Band%29%20_Orphee%20et%20Eurydice_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[**paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/), for hosting me!)


End file.
